Discovery for Truth
by flasrf546
Summary: Story begins in Konaha with six year old Naruto searching for the truth about his life. NaruHarem Warning: Major Sasuke Bashing, if you are a Sasuke fan, then I recommend you don’t read this. hehehe


Story begins in Konaha with six year old Naruto searching for the truth about his life. NaruHarem Warning: Major Sasuke Bashing, if you are a fan, then I recommend you don't read this. hehehe

Chapter 1: Introduction, Friends, and future pranks!

The day was October 10th, the day in which the Kyubbi was killed by the 4th Hokage. However, only a very few knew the truth; including six-year-old Naruto Uzumaki. He was a smart and good-looking kid for his age. His blue, ocean-like eyes and his golden, spiky hair was the spitting image of the 4th Hokage. However, even with his happy, go lucking appearance, he was alone. He had no mother, he had no father, and he had no older or younger siblings. Despite the taunting from the villagers, he would press on and smile, as if nothing has happened. During the taunting, their was a man in a cap watching it all from a crystal ball in his office. Lighting up and smoking a pipe he has had for years, he just sighed and said to himself, "_Naruto, I am sorry I can not be their to protect you right now."  
_  
He knew that both the council and the villagers were against him. He was useless, despite being the 3rd Hokage. Sure, their were a few things he was able to do for the poor kid. For example, he was able to get Naruto an apartment so he would be protected. He would also give Naruto an allowance so he would be able to eat, buy clothing, and to pay his rent. However, despite these "attributes"; the villagers would take advantage of the poor kid. They would raise prices on all of their stocks, the landowner, an ex-jounin from the Kyubbi attack, would not only triple the rates on his "slum", he would also allow the villagers to vandalize his apartment and make Naruto pay for all the damages. Even with all the physical and mental stress going onto his brain and body, he was able to be copasetic with his surroundings and was even able to make friends. His first friend and his best friend, Nara Shikamaru, whom he met at the town square while buying a chess set to increase his knowledge and strategy, have been really close to not only Shikamaru, but the entire Nara Clan.

The Nara Clan are people who don't have a lot of chakra reserves, but they have high chakra control and extremely high IQ's and top shinobi strategists. That is what made Naruto and Shikamaru best friends. They were both one of the smartest of their generation and they were almost always seen together no matter what. Another friend of Naruto, and which only Shikamaru knew, was the Kyubbi Kitsune inside of Naruto! However, despite the rumor of the Kyubbi being a terrible, inhuman beast, Kyubbi wasn't that bad. He helped and comfort Naruto in his time of need, trained not only Naruto, but also Shikamaru. After a month of training, Naruto had chakra reserves of a mid-jounin and Shikamaru had reserves of a mid-chunin. On the contrast, Shikamaru had the control of a high-jounin while Naruto had the control of high-chunin.

Despite those differences, they both fought their "battles" together and tried to make each other stronger each day. After a month of training, they both decided to sign up for **The Ninja Academy**. There, they met up with and sought out their teachers and their future classmates. They met up with Akimichi Chouji, who surprisingly wasn't as "big-boned" as other Akimichi's, but had a little pudge, but mainly muscle, like Naruto and Shikamaru. So Chouji became friends with the Uzumaki and the Nara pretty quickly. Next, was a loud, bashing kid proclaiming of being the Alpha male was Inuzuka Kiba. Naruto could tell that Kiba had skills for his age, but he over-exaggerates what he says. Nara and Naruto thought at the same time, "_Should we neuter him first, or play some pranks on him?" _they then decided to prank him on the first day. Lastly, was Sasuke Uchiha, a member of the Uchiha clan who believed that they were the shit and no one could win. Shikamaru and Naruto whispered, " _**Hey, instead of Kiba we should screw**_ _**with the Uchiha**_" they both shook on that and decided to mess with Sasuke first then Kiba. They both knew that this year was going to be one hell of a year.

**A.N: **Hey this is Flasrf546, this is my first fic and the fun is only beginning. Feedback would be highly grateful, and suggestions and comments would be nice to. Anyways, for the Sasuke bashing, I plan on to continue it . Well anyways, I hope you enjoy the first chapter and the Next Chapter will be up soon. I know there are some spelling errors in this chapter. I will reduce this. Hehehe


End file.
